Aerith's Reincarnation Idea
by Mahade Crawford
Summary: Aerith had a wonderful idea. If Jenova was hurting Gaia, what if she just sent them away? Reincarnation would work, so she sent the ones with the most Jenova cells in a world of wizards, to hopefully have a good life. But she couldn't just send them alone, especially if she was sending away her boyfriend, so of course she was going with them! REINCARNATION SOLDIER FIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a stupid idea that I may not even continue. But whatever. I will if you guys like it! Give me reviews if you want it to continue!**_

xXx

Memories, Harry found, were stupid.

They just refused to leave, even when it's logical they should. Even when Mother took them away, some still popped up. Even now that he had died, hopefully for the last time in a while, and been reincarnated, his memories were still there! Actually, they're back! All of them!

All.

Of.

Them.

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling of his cupboard. He had woken up too early today, and couldn't seem to go back to sleep. His aunt wouldn't come to wake him up for at least another hour, and he would be in trouble if he went out of his cupboard, leaving him with his thoughts. Stupid dream that woke him up. He should be used to it! It was just a dream of him and Angeal and Genesis! Just because it made him feel terrible and….and guilty….and then _furious, I mean, how could they just leave then Angeal just decided to die and Genesis-_

There was a ripping sound as the piece of the blanket he was gripping tore. He took a deep breath to calm down. His body was still somehow enhanced, at least a little. It was nowhere near his strength before but it was something at least. But because of that his blanket had little rips everywhere, which wasn't good as this was his only one.

This was why he had wanted Mother to take away his memories completely. Because they hurt. A lot. He didn't want to remember his dead friends. Comrades. Enemies. _Friends_. He huffed. Whatever. He heard his family moving upstairs and sat up. His aunt would be banging on his door soon.

xXx

27 years old, maybe, it was hard to keep track in the Lifestream, Sephiroth was sitting in front of the pool to the living, watching different things play out while Mother planned their next attack. Once upon a time he had helped Mother, but lately he hadn't cared enough to. He would just go along with Mother's plan, as stupid as it probably would be. Mother never seemed to grasp how people acted.

There was footsteps behind him, or the imitation of footsteps as you don't really walk in the Lifestream, and Sephiroth cocked his head a little to see who it was. It was Fair's girlfriend, the Cetra girl. He scowled and turned his focus back to the pool.

"Sephiroth I-" She began, before her voice was washed out. He blinked, but didn't look back. He knew that she was still talking, but Mother had stopped her words from getting to him. Mother did this every time the Cetra girl came to this part of the Lifestream, as if Mother was worried what the Cetra girl would say to him. He huffed under his breath and looked back a little, to see if she was even still there. She was smiling as her mouth moved with no sound before looking at him intently, obviously expecting a reaction. He just shrugged. It seemed like a good neutral response. The girl smiled again and mouth what he thought was a "Thank you."

Sephiroth blink and wondered what the girl thought he had agreed to before the world went black.

xXx

A few months old, Harry Potter was happier than ever. He had a mom who was so much nicer than Mother, and a father who doesn't hurt him like Hojo. It was nice, things were good. He even had more than a mom and a dad! He had Uncles Padfoot, Loony, Wormtail and Frank! He had Aunts Alice and Molly! He never had uncles or aunts before!

Who cares if he still had his adult memories? He finally had a _family_ , he didn't care how he had gotten it.

xXx

A year old, Harry was devastated. He was quiet and almost completely still. His aunt and uncle talking about him quietly, as if he couldn't hear them. He would of scowled at their stupidity under different circumstances.

How could life do this to him? Take away his family, again, but this time make him aware of the time he had with them, making his loss so much worse.

He quietly accepted the cupboard and the less, but not by much, food at meals. He just didn't care.

xXx

Two years old and Harry was a little devil child, making his cousin fear him and his aunt and uncle to hate him even more than they would have. But nothing more than normal punishments happened. He got spanked, that left bruised to his embarrassment, and he got time outs, sometimes for the whole day, but they didn't seem anything less than normal.

It annoyed him, sure, that his cousin got less punishments for the shit that he did, but he accepted it. While Dudley was a terror in his own right, Harry was causing more problems. It wasn't bad, almost nice, and he was starting to have fun, now that he could walk.

xXx

Four years old, and Harry made the pot of water boil in yelling match with his aunt. Now, maybe that wouldn't seem weird until you realized that the pot was on the counter on the other side of the room and had no access to the stove.

Both Harry and his aunt froze, looking at the pot that was slowly calming down. Then his aunt glared at him and dragged him to his cupboard, hard enough to leave bruises if he was a lesser boy, and threw him in there. Harry heard the lock, but he didn't care.

How did he do that? Did he retain some materia abilities? He felt like he was forgetting something, from when his parents were alive, but his memories of that time were fading like most childhood ones do. Seems even his adult memories couldn't stop the quick fading.

He didn't know what he did, but he did realize that his aunt and uncle didn't like it. Suddenly he was locked in his cupboard for days at a time, his food got cut by half, and he started to be treated like a slave. Whenever he did something bad, he got punished twice as hard.

xXx

Five years old, Harry did something mysterious. His uncle hit him, making him wish for his sword.

xXx

Eight years old and Harry tried to run away. He couldn't do that in the labs, being as trapped as he was, but now he was only as tapped as he made himself.

Or so he thought, he got to the city and was just realizing that he had no money, no food, no nothing, when somebody grabbed his arm. He jumped, startled, wondering where he came from. He had built back up his observing powers over the last few years and made sure to at least note the people passing around him on the sidewalk.

How had this shaggy looking man, with scars on his face, sneak up on him?

The man looked at him sadly as Harry tried to tug away, and as he was cursing his lack of strength in this body, the man reached into his coat and pulled out-

Harry gasped and woke up back on Privite Drive, in the playground down the street from the house. Now he was absolutely curious and gave himself a new mission- find out what the hell was happening.

xXx

Now, on his eleventh birthday, Harry stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast like he did every day.

He had been looking forward to this day. After he ran away for the day when he was eight, his aunt and uncle kept a close eye on him, making sure that he did all of his chores in their sights. After a few months, they let down their guard and he was able to sneak back into the city.

There he found the Leaky Caldron. And in turn, the wizarding world.

When summer started, he woke up early every day and snuck out of the house to look for the owl with his letter. Finally, it had showed up, and, while not happy with him, hid with him in the bushes as he wrote back that, yes, he was going.

Now he just needed to tell his aunt and uncle…


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt, uncle, I need a ride to and from London." Harry said softly as he set the plate down in front of his uncle. He had never thought of it before, but his uncle reminded him of Shinra. He frowned. Never mind, in looks only.

More of a Palmer.

"To London?" His uncle huffed, not looking up from his paper. "Why would you need to go to London?"

"To get my school supplies." Harry answered simply, setting the last plate in front of Dudley. The only female one the board was Scarlett, so unless his aunt was an evil version of her….

Nah, not evil enough, just annoying.

"You don't need to go to London to get school supplies." His aunt snapped as she began to eat. "For one thing you're getting Dudley's hammy-downs. We're not paying for expensive supplies when we could just fix up Dudley's old ones."

"So Dudley has wizard supplies?" Harry asked, keeping it causal, even though he knew his family as about to freak out.

And he was right. His aunt and uncle froze, while Dudley just sneered at him.

"Oh course not you idiot!" Dudley said, laughing through the sneer. "Wizards don't exist!"

"Oh, but they do, don't they Aunt? Uncle?" Harry smiled at them, the same smile he used as a General. It still worked, judging by the way both of them paled. Or maybe it was just the news. "I'm a wizard, which is was I could do all those things right? And it's the reason you hate me?"

"Now look here boy-" His uncle started, starting to turn purple in anger. Wow, skipped right over red.

"No, I just need to be taken to London to get my things then brought back." Harry explained quickly, his fun with his family over as he decided it was best not to anger them anymore. "I can pay. I checked, my not deadbeat parents left me money. Then, all I need is a ride to Kings Cross on the 1st of September. Then I will be out of your hair until next summer. _Or_ , you could just not let me go and someone from the school would come and get me and we would have to do it the hard way."

Ok, so he didn't know that last part for sure, but bluffing was a skill he learned long ago in the labs.

His uncle continues to get purple, even as he nodded. His aunt looked like she was about to faint, still frozen with her color not getting better. Dudley just looked confused at what was going on.

Perfect.

xXx

"Hey is this seat taken?"

Harry looked up at the familiar tone, almost expecting Genesis. But no, of course not. It was just another red head, but with brighter hair and more freckles. He made a motion for him to take the seat as he looked back out to the sea of people saying good bye. Of course, his aunt and uncle are long gone by now, leaving a soon as the trunk of their car was closed. They didn't even stay to check if he made it to the train all right, though he didn't expect them too. Actually he was glad they left. They would have never let his confusion at the barrier down. Honestly, he was just glad that the redhead's mother had saw him and helped him out. Yes it was embarrassing, but he didn't miss the train so that was something.

Though he could of dealed without the youngest girl giving him that creepy knowing smile.

The train started moving without him knowing. He was only jolted out of his thoughts when Ron tapped his leg.

"Hey, wake up." He said. Harry didn't bother to tell him he wasn't asleep. "Do you want anything off the trolley? I can't get any, but maybe you could." He smiled and Harry wondered if he knew he had money and was using him. He looked innocent enough but there was something off.*

But Harry was a bit hungry so he shrugged and stood up, buying a few of everything off the cart. He had always like sweet things, and these were all new to him. He wanted to find his favorite fast. As he sat back down, he paused. Should he offer some? That was polite right? And he should be polite. He didn't have his positon or power to help him get away with being a jerk like before. Even if he was famous, he didn't think it would work the same.

"I got too much for just one person." He said, holding out a few. "Let's share."

Ron actually looked surprised but didn't protest. He quickly took some and started eating.

xXx

"I mean, can you believe her?" Ron asked angrily as they walked toward the boats. Harry looked at him blankly.

"I think she was right and you just don't like it."

Ron's ears turned red a little, which Harry found a little interesting. Is that how he blushed? Or is that because he's mad? He wished he could just ask, but that was both rude, and he didn't expect him to answer anyway.

"I know she was right…." He sigh annoyed. "But it's the principle of the thing!"

"…She said her name's Hermione right?"

"Yeah why?" Ron raised an eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged and got into the only open boat.

"Hello Hermione."

Ron nearly choked on his spit, apparently not noticing Hermione so close. She glared at him slightly before nodding a hello to Harry. Then she went back to the conversation she was having with the black haired boy also in the boat.

Ron was quiet the whole boat ride, ears still a little red. Damn, still can't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. Maybe both? Could he get embarrassed without getting angry?

Harry, after thinking back to the little time he had known him, concluded no.

xXx

The black haired boy was named Neville and both he and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. And it was almost his turn, luckily, as he was getting bored.

"Potter, Harry."

He walked up quickly, sitting on the stool. The hat covered his eyes, making him slightly nervous. He hadn't had time to train his hearing as well as his sight. Who designed this thing anyway? Why is it slightly too big for the people it was made for?

" _Ah, another one. This is quite common this year isn't it? Well, where shall I put you…"_

He nearly jumped at the sound of a voice in his head. First he thought it was Mother, but then quickly realize it was a male voice. And that it was the Sorting Hat's voice. He nearly scoffed, wondering why he was so afraid for a second. Then the words were registered.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked, making sure to do it in his head. "Another one?"

" _Yes of course, you don't think you're the only one with adult memories do you? Now, let's see….. You certainly have the cunning of a Slytherin, and the knowledge of a Ravenclaw….but you don't learn for learning sake do you? That got boring years ago right? And you are cunning, yes, but that doesn't look like you're main trait…..you're only loyal to a few people but it's a fierce loyalty. But that won't get you into Hufflepuff. You are very brave though…"_

" _Brave_?" Harry asked shocked. He never thought of himself as _brave_. That was more of Angeal's puppy than him.

" _Well, not in the traditional sense. But you were always looking for a challenge and that takes courage. And you always jumped head first, though that wasn't really brave since you had no fear…. But anyone who grew up like you did is brave…. So it'll be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat was taken off of him, his mind went right back to the other problem.

There were…others?

xXx

 ***He totally figured out Harry had money. The fact that a few coins fell out of pocket didn't help much.**

 **So how should Harry figure it out? I don't want to do the cliché "somebody says something obvious/Genesis quotes Loveless/Angeal talks about dreams and honor/Zack does squats." I want something original!**

… **.so any one got anything because I don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

So over all it wasn't that hard to find everyone.

During the first transfiguration lesson, Neville had shuddered and muttered, "damn Hojo..."

Apparently transfiguration reminded him of Hojo. It reminded Harry of Hojo too so he couldn't judge, but he couldn't think who Neville would be.

So he kept quiet until he could figure it out.

Hermione had, even before the first lessons, just stared into his eyes sadly. So sadly and for so long he was starting to get freaked out before she turned her head sighing.

"...Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, glancing back at Ron who still didn't like the brunette girl. Said girl shook her head.

"It's nothing. You're eyes just reminds me of someone."

"..." Now he didn't like that "older than a 11 year old" tone. "...people say I get them from my mother."

Hermione winced and left before Ron even came back. He couldn't quite match who she was either. But she did recognize his eyes, and didn't seem to like that he referenced mother. So someone that he was friends with.

And that was no Genesis.

He smiled suddenly, making Ron look at him suspiciously.

Ron took too much of a liking to him for him not to be someone from his past life. Or maybe he was just a glory hound. But Harry liked his first theory better. Neville was, absolutely, as he knew Hojo. And he had a good idea who Hermione was. So, he could either make it easier over all, and just tell them who he was and then ask them who they were.

Or he could have some fun and not say a word to any of them until they figure it out on their own.

Harry decided to act like the 11 year old he looked like and went with the more entertaining, second option.

(And not because he was afraid they would hate him for what he's done. Not at all.)

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ok, short. I know. Also, reviewer, I hope you don't mind taking your ideas. I would of PM'd you if I could of, but you were a guest. Just tell me if you want me to change the chapter and I will.**_

 _ **But for now, guess! Guess guess guess! Who's who? Can you get it right? And just in general, what do you think of this story? What's your favorite parts so far? What would you like to see in the future? All important questions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think you can get Hermione to look over these essays for us?" Ron asked frustrated, putting down his quill. "She only likes you."

"So there's a three-headed dog on the third floor." Harry said casually instead of answering, working on his transfiguration homework that he put off to the last night. It was due in the morning and he needed to get this shit done.

Ron, who was sitting next to him, stared at him. He quite liked that look, as it matched the ones Angeal would give Genesis or Zack when one of them said something stupid. It was nice to know that the red head had gleamed something from growing up with his old friend.

"That was not an answer to my question mate…" Ron muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why do you even know that?"

"I was curious what was in the forbidden room Dumbledore mentioned." Harry answered, flipping through the book. Ok, turning a match into a needle is one thing, but living things? That went too far. He frowned. Maybe he could drop the class. "The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor, might as well act like it."

"And what?" Ron said, glancing around the empty common room. It was dinner time, so everyone was in the Great Hall. They would be too, if they hadn't put off their work like this. "There was just a three headed dog there?"

"Yep, surprise surprise huh?" He said back, letting the bored amused tone he usually used with Genesis slip through. He could see his friend puff up in annoyance a little already. "I'm assuming it was guarding something."

"That was very dangerous Harry!"

The two boys both jumped, turning around quickly to see Hermione and Neville standing behind the couch. Hermione had her hands on her hip and an angry look on her face. Harry wouldn't be surprised if her hair was bushing up out of anger. Neville, on the other hand, looked a little excited.

"A three headed dog?" He said, smiling a little. "Lets go see what it's guarding!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, glaring a little. "How did you two sneak up on us?"

"We hardly "sneaked" Ron," Hermione said in a tone that Harry assumed meant she was lying. He really needed to pay more attention. He turned his attention back to Neville.

"'Nother time Neville," He said, smiling a little. "I still need to finish this Transfiguration homework."

Hermione turned her glare to him as Neville paled and Harry heard, "You still haven't done that? It was assigned last week!" at the same time as, "Oh no Transfiguration is tomorrow!"

"You didn't do it either Neville?" Hermione said, looking at Neville, no longer glaring. Why did Neville get no glare and he did? He could understand Ron but him?

"I don't like Transfiguration…. It's not natural…" A rapidly paling Neville muttered, and Harry wondered if they needed to get him to the medical wing.

"No it's not Neville. Hermione, you would be the bested friend ever if you could help us out." Harry said, smiling at her big. Hermione looked at him surprised, giving him more reason to suspect she knew who he was, before nodding. Ron smiled as well.

"Thanks Hermione!" He said and the bushy haired girl glared at him.

"Did I say I would help you? You have been nothing but rude to me!"

Harry leaned in and whispered, as loud as a whisper could be, to Ron, " _Apologize_."

Ron huffed and pushed Harry off the couch. Harry let him to keep up to act of "not Sephiroth". Hermione was still waiting as Harry laid on the floor. Ron sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Fine, good enough. Let me see the essays. Neville go get your things."

And that's how the Gryffindor Four became best friends.

xXx

"Ron, Ron, wake up."

"What?" Ron blinked away, looking up at his best friend, who was shrouded in the darkness of the dorm room. He frowned, glancing out the window and seeing the half moon high in the sky. "Harry what are you doing?" He whispered, looking back at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile, one that reminded him too much of the stupid general that he almost snapped at his friend. He took a breath to calm down. No no, Harry was his friend, no matter how many ticks he shared with Sephiroth.

"We need to go make sure Neville isn't killed." He said simply. "He snuck out a few minutes ago."

"….and why would he do that?" Ron asked quietly, falling back on his pillow tiredly. "Tomorrow's Halloween, we all need sleep for classes and the feast."

Harry shrugged. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my parents' death and Neville's parents…well, not death, but close to it…." Harry trailed off looking away before looking back and picking it back up. "Anyway, I don't think either of us are that excited for tomorrow."

Ron stayed silent for a moment, trying to process how Harry could say that so casually and _why_ did he make a friend who was so much like the general? "You didn't answer my first question…"

"My guess, is he's going to the third floor-"

"Where the stupid dog is…" Ron interrupted before groaning. That idiot was going to get himself killed, and Hermione certainly would be mad if she found out that they could of saved the boy she somehow took under her wing. He sighed and got up, quickly changing. "Ya, ya, lets go."

"We need to get Hermione," Harry said, as they walked out of the dorm. Ron shook his head.

"We can't, boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We also aren't allowed out after hours. Who cares about another rule?" He said, walking over to the stairs. Ron blinked before realizing that Harry didn't know about the spell on the stairs. He thought about telling him before just letting him go. He tried to warn him, didn't he?

So he just looked on amused as Harry slid back down to the common room, hitting the wall lightly.

xXx

 ** _Review! What do you want to see? Any scenario you want to see, funny or not, I will try to do. I always need ideas in-between plot point A and plot point B. It's your time to help out! Also keep guessing who's who. Here's going to show up-_**

 ** _Sephiroth (duh)_**

 ** _Genesis_**

 ** _Angeal_**

 ** _Zack_**

 ** _Cloud_**

 ** _Arieth_**

 ** _And everyone else I missed with a lot of Jenova cells. Did I miss anyone? I was alos debating if Vincent and Lucrecia should show up._**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're supposed to hum." Harry said, getting behind where Neville and Hermione were hiding form the three headed dog. Turns out Hermione wasn't even in the Girl's Dorm in the first place and had gone with Neville before Harry had even woke up Ron. Harry was a little peeved that he had made a fool of himself in front Ron without reason.

Neville and Hermione jumped a little, whirling around to face him and Ron the best they could while hiding from a three headed dog. Neville smiled as Hermione's eyes widened.

"You two came!" Neville whispered.

"Why are you two here?!" Hermione whispered.

"Why are you here?" Ron snapped back quietly. "We're here to make sure Neville stayed alive but I never thought that you would follow!"

"I didn't follow you!" Hermione said huffing. "Neville said he was going with or without me and I didn't trust him not to die or get caught!"

"And you went with him?" Ron said with a small amount of respect that had Harry convinced he was hiding more behind his tone.

"Of course! He's my friend!" She said, a little louder than intended. Suddenly Neville was jumping to the side with Hermione as the dog bit at the spot they were just in. Ron and Harry ran backwards, getting out of range the best they could in such a small room (well, small for it had a three headed dog in it).

"I suggest someone sing!" Harry said, hiding behind the dog. "Because I'm certainly not going to do it!"

"D-D-" Ron stuttered, looking up at the dog before standing up straight and singing with confidence, "Da-da-da-da, da-da, daa-da-daaaaaaa!"

The dog paused and looked at him, not sleepy yet. Harry looked at him as well, in confusion. The song sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Ron gulped at being the dog's full focus but sang the song again, this time to minimal affect. Hermione and Neville got over their shock and joined him, and Harry sighed before joining in as well. After a few times, the dog's head finally started to droop. Over and over again, and the dog finally started to doze. They all continued to sing the song, which had stopped sounding like a song after the first few times to Harry, as they walked slowly to the trap door. Harry was the closet to it, so he was the one who opened it. He glanced down the hole, frowning at how dark it was. There was no way he was going to jump in without knowing, Gryffindor or not. He vaguely noted how his friends got beside him. The song had now quieted down to a normal speaking tone, as everyone was afraid to go any quieter.

"So what do we do?" Neville asked in between songs.

"Do you know accio?" Harry asked out to his three friends. Ron shook his head slowly, frowning, while Neville just scratched the back of his head. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Hermione said. "You do too Neville, I taught you last week."

"Oh yeah… I'm terrible with spell names."

Harry nodded and muttered, " _Lumos_ ," to make his wand light up before dropping it in the hole. He frowned as he saw a tentacle like plant moving away from the light of his wand. He recognized it, from his Herbology book. "Devil Snare."

"Fire right?" Neville asked, and Harry nodded. "Alright, so, we jump in and then someone does a fire spell." And with a nod, he jumped in. Hermione sighed before following him. Harry looked down at him before looking at Ron.

"You know a fire spell right?"

"Yeah, just don't tell my mom." Ron rolled his eyes. "Idiots." He said as he took out his wand and jumped down. Harry looked down the hole again and shifted to have his feet hanging over the edge. He was about to let himself fall when he heard a growl behind him and he realized that they had stopped singing. He gulped and looked back at the dog, who was just waking up, before quickly jumping down.

"Well, the dog's awake." He said as Ron muttered a fire spell under his breath, making the plant let go of them. They all quickly ran to the next door before the plant decided to attack anyway.

xXx

"Oh yay, keys." Ron said deadpanned, looking up at the hoard of flying keys. Harry winced at the buzzing noise that seemed to fill the room.

"So one of us needs to fly and find the right key." Neville said, looking at the brooms against the wall. He had already started walking towards the brooms before Hermione spoke.

" _Or_ , we could just do this." She said, flicking her wand. "Accio correct key!" A key that matched the locked door knob came flying down, faster than Harry would have thought it would of. Obviously Hermione put too much power into the spell, but she caught it anyway. She looked at Neville and used a voice not unlike Professor McGonagall's teaching voice, causing Ron to look at her weird. "Sometimes the simplest answer is the best one."

"But not the fun one…" Neville muttered, but nodded at the advice and they continued on.

xXx

"Oh yay, chess…"

"Oh, don't like chess Harry?" Ron said, smirking a little at finding something he was better at. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Lets go get the brooms from the last room," He said instead. "We don't have a lot of time if we want to sleep tonight."

xXx

"A three headed dog and a troll?!" Hermione hissed as they ran from the troll's club. "Why do they have things like this in a school for children?!"

It was a horrible sight, Harry decided, but nothing really new compared to things on Gaia. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. That was, when it wasn't swinging it at them.

"Whatever's at the end of this must be good!" Neville said excitedly, laughing a little as he dodged. He heard Hermione yell as Neville was knocked against the wall and he winced. He hoped his friend was ok, and he was certainly glad that he had come to make sure he was alright.

But maybe he shouldn't of taken Ron, he mused in a forced calm, as the red head was also knocked unconscious. Harry wanted to help his knocked out friends, but couldn't, as he had dodged rolled himself in the corner. He scowled and looked up at the troll. He tried a stupefy, and he could see the red hitting the stupid thing from behind signaling that Hermione had done the same, but to no affect. The troll's skin was just too think for a normal spell to work.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the spells, as he just lifted up his club without pause, and Harry closed his eyes as he was about to do something _very_ stupid to save his ass.

And not even Gryffindor stupid.

As he heard Hermione yell and try to get the trolls attention, he swung his arm as if he had a sword and focused on summoning Masamune, something he actually hadn't tried to do in this lifetime yet. The sword, after all, was 6ft long and was terrible to try and lift as a child.

But it worked, against all the doubt he had. He felt the familiar magic course through him to summon the sword and he felt the wonderful presence of her hilt in his hand. With his swing already in process, he was able to use gravity and inertia to cut through the troll like butter, knocking him back as well. Somehow, someway, that action also managed to keep blood from getting on him.

Harry panted, dropping the sword near the end of the swing, so he wouldn't fall to the ground with it. He wasn't strong enough for his sword yet, he realized, looking at it in surprise. It wasn't just hard to lift, it was impossible now. It was also a drain on his energy levels, the summoning was. He felt awful, like he had just gone two nights without sleep. He clutched his hands together as the sword disappeared to get them to stop shaking.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask, and he suddenly remembered that she was there. He looked at her with wide eyes, more of the shock of the energy drain than anything the girl did. Hermione walked up to him slowly at first then quickly, gently pushing down his shoulders. "Sit down and stay with them alright? I don't think anyone is hurt too bad, so I'm going to get whatever treasure is in the next room. Then we can leave alright?"

She was speaking to him as if he was a child. _She must think I'm in shock_ , He thought to himself, nodding his head. Who knows, maybe he was. Either way, he guessed Angeal must know who he was now.

xXx

 _ **Ok. So, yes Vincent and Lucrecia as going to be in the story. And I have two couples they could be. And I need you guys to vote, alright? I might set up a poll, but let's just do it over reviews right now.**_

 _ **Ronks (Remus/Tonks)**_

 _ **Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius)**_

 _ **Also, thank you Suzululu4moe for the super long review! That just made my day. And speaking of reviews, I would like to know what you guys think about whats happening and what should happen in the future!**_

 _ **Why does everybody assume that Hermione is Arieth? Sheesh. Nobody even really guessed who Angeal was, besides Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, who got all of them right.**_

 _ **Review please**_ __


	6. Chapter 6

After a few moments, Harry tried to stand up. It was a bad idea over all, with his entire body shaking, but he walked through it anyway. It was times like this that he missed his old body. His old _strong_ body. True, this body of his now was stronger than most, but he has had no time to actually train without causing suspicion.

But he needed to check on his friends. If his body wasn't as strong as it was, then his friend's body couldn't be far off, and that worried him after a fight like that. Maybe he should start a work out session with his friends.

He had just kneeled next to Ron when Hermione came back out of the fire, looking positively livid.

"It was the Philosopher's Stone," She said, huffing, using the same voice when Angeal was complaining about the Shinras doing something wrong. "Why would Dumbledore put something You-Know-Who would want in a school full of children? Or such dangerous things behind a door that can be unlocked with a second year spell!"

"Hermione," Harry inturppted. "We should get out of here. Do you have the stone?"

"Yea, yea I do," She sighed, and took out a red stone from her pocket. "It almost feels like a materia. Maybe I could…" She trailed off, actually looking at Harry. "Do you remember? Or are you freaking out about killing a troll with a magic sword?"

"No no… I remember... I have known since I was born really." Harry said, smiling a little shakily. "And I recognized you within the first week Angeal."

"So you were just messing with us?" Hermione glared at him, before blinking at him. "Wait, since you were born? But I've only remembered for a few months."

Harry frowned. That didn't make sense. Why was it so different for him than Hermione? What was different in their lives? Maybe this was a thought process for later, when he could think straight.

"Let's get going," Hermione said, kneeling down across from him to check on Ron. She glanced at him before freezing. "Harry, your eyes."

"What about them?" He asked, just wanting to leave.

"They're acid green again, like before." She said, sounding surprised. "Do you think you summoning your sword triggered something?"

Harry groaned, glad that Jenova wasn't here.

And that's how the Gryffindor Four got the Stone before Halloween.

xXx

"We should tell the others." Hermione said, looking at Harry. Harry scowled, not lifting his head from the table. It was free period and Him and Hermione was waiting for Neville and Ron to get their Potion Homework in the library.

"I'm too tired for this Hermione." Harry said.

"No, we should. We really should." She insisted. "Zack might get over it but you know that Genesis holds grudges."

Harry sighed, thinking back to all the grudges that Genesis has held, including the fatal one for all of them. He didn't feel like having Ron hate him for months on end for not tell him who he was. But at the same time, he might hate him anyway. Genesis and Sephiroth didn't seem to end on good terms.

"Harry…" Hermione warned, almost sensing his thought process. Harry glared at her again before relenting.

"Fine, we'll tell them tonight, after the Halloween Feast."

xXx

Turns out, that they couldn't tell them after the feast.

During the feast, Professor Quirrell ran in, yelling about a troll in the dungeons, before promptly fainting. Dumbledore called for the prefects to take the houses back to the dorms, before Neville, in all his Gryffindor and Puppy pride, stood up and yelled that Slytherin and Hufflepuff Dorms were in the dungeons. After a moment's thought, Dumbledore nodded and told the student body to stay seated as the teachers went to take down the troll. McGonagall woke Quirrell up and the teachers left the Great Hall.

The next part is more shrouded in rumors, since only the teachers really saw what happened. But from what Harry could put together that made sense- After the teacher took down the troll, Snape came back from checking the third floor, with news of the dead troll. All the teachers went to go check, and while they were trying to find clues on who killed the troll so brutally, Dumbledore went to check on the stone itself.

Of course, it was gone. And apparently Quirrell was possessed. Harry didn't know much more than that, but it does explain why the school was in such a state of lock down. Between a mysteriously dead troll, a missing stone, and a possessed teacher, Hermione and Harry hadn't gotten a moment long enough alone with their friends all through November and December.

And then Hermione and Neville had to leave for Christmas Break, leaving Harry with strict instructions to tell Ron.

Joy joy.

xXx

 _ **Ok, so I've decided Ronks, for a number of reasons. Two of which are, 1) So they can have a second chance with a child and 2) most people are ok with this pairing while they aren't ok with Yoai.**_

 _ **Now, which one should be which? If this was WolfStar, then the set reincarnations was Sirius as Vincent and Remus as Lucrecia. But I can't decide with Ronks.**_

 _ **On one hand, Remus being a Werewolf would work for Vincent's beasts, but it would also work for Lucrecia's Jenova genes. So…vote!**_


	7. Chapter 7

So Harry was stuck with telling Ron.

He didn't want too. He _really_ didn't want to. He liked Ron as a friend, and he was really sure that Genesis hated him. Like, 99% sure. But Ron liked Harry right? Even though he made sure to act like Sephiroth around him the last few months to mess with him. So maybe Ron wouldn't think that of Harry, if he told him now, instead of letting him find out on his own.

And it was with this thought process that he finally decided on in bed on Christmas Eve. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was going to have to tell him tomorrow, and the thought of it was making it hard to sleep. So he just sat up and looked out the window. It was still early, thankfully, so he might be able to get some sleep in before the morning, if he _could just stop thinking about this_.

He glanced around the room, at the empty beds. Dean and Seamus were back with their families for Christmas and Neville was taking a trip with his Gran until New Year's. So the only other bed occupied was Ron's, right next to his. The person in question was currently snoring and Harry's mouth twitched up at the thought of all the times Genesis insisted that he did not snore.

Harry sighed again and looked away, thinking about how to tell him without Ron getting mad. Doing it bluntly, like he did most other things, wasn't going to get a good reaction. But if he just beat around the book he might lose his nerve.

(As Harry of course. Sephiroth would do something like losing his nerve)

With a sudden thought, he smiled and got up. He wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway, not matter what he told himself, and he just thought the perfect way to break it to him.

xXx

Harry fell asleep early that morning, right before dawn, happy that he finished the present but not expecting any presents at all for himself. So when he woke a few hours later, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. He was looking at the pile in a small amount of wonder. He had never gotten so many. Growing up with Hojo, he got something "practical", such as a stapler or a hair brush, if he got anything at all. Once he met Genesis and Angeal, they of course got him a present each, and he would get a bottle of wine from Shinra, but that was about it. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, apples?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. Harry picked though the pile, unwrapping things and setting them down carefully as if they all were the most important thing in his life. And at that moment, they were. And he continued like that until he heard a gasp from Ron. He looked up to see Ron flipping through a leather bound journal in awe and confusion. Harry almost smiled. It wasn't perfect, as he didn't have time to get a new journal and had to use one he got in the beginning of the school year, but he didn't think the missing pages in the front mattered much. He knew his friend didn't have a Loveless book to read from, and he did his best to write it out from memory.

Ron over at him sharply, his gaze much too serious for an eleven year old. "Is this from you? Because he got some stuff wrong."

Harry blinked before laughing quietly. Well, he wasn't expecting that, but he shouldn't of thought any less about his old friend. "Sorry. I guess you didn't say it enough for it to stick for 14 years apart."

"Of course you're Sephiroth. I was hoping not, but at least then that means other people are here."

"What gave it away?" Harry asked, deciding not to worry about the fact Ron was more interested in other people. Ron huffed.

"Other than the fact that you act like yourself? The eyes." Ron said, looking back down at the book. "Who else is here?"

"Hermione is Angeal and Neville is Zack. That's all we know right now."

"Angeal? Angeal's here?" Ron looked up, looking a little excited, before frowning. "I was such a dick to him-her-whatever."

"Well, she doesn't hold it against you." Harry said. "And if it makes you feel better, you're a dick to most people. Including your friends. Must I remind you the time that you blasted Angeal out of the sky during our spar."

"I rather you not, and when did you get an actual sense of humor?"

"About 11 years ago when I was reborn as a mostly normal boy."

"Mostly normal boy-who-lived."

"Please don't get jealous again. I can't even help this one." Harry said quickly, looking worried, for both himself and their friendship. What was left of it anyway. Ron sighed and waved his hand.

"No no, you're right. You couldn't of helped it before either, you were just more of a jerk about it." Ron looked back down, and said quietly. "Thank you for this, by the way. I couldn't bring myself to writing it myself for some reason."

"You're welcome," Harry said, a little surprised at the thank you. Genesis rarely said thank you. Ron laughed, as if knowing what his tone was about.

"I grew up with five older brothers this time around. I learned when to swallow my pride. I also learned when to try and kill them when Fred and George turned my stuffed bear into a giant spider."

"Are you talking about us, brother dear?" One of the twins said, coming down the stairs. The other twin was right behind him, and both of them were wearing sweaters with their initials.

"Did you give Harry his present from Mum, Ron?" The behind twin asked, smiling at them. Ron smiled back, shedding most of Genesis quickly.

"Not yet." He said and handed Harry a package. "Here, mum sent it to us for you a few days ago."

Harry blinked and opened it quickly. He looked at it shocked, as it was a sweater, like Ron's and Fred's and George's. He glanced back up at Ron.

"I might of mentioned to mum that your relatives weren't very nice."

"But I haven't said anything about my relatives." Harry said confused.

"Yeah, but I had a feeling since Halloween that somethings carried over." Ron said. "Now, let's go get breakfast."

And he left the room with his brothers, as if Harry had revealed nothing, and nothing had made Harry happier than to know that Ron didn't care.

xXx

"SSSSEEEPPPHHH!"

"Oh go no," Harry whispered, whirling around and jumping out of the way just in time to dodge Neville trying to tackle him. Neville, of course, hit the ground with a groan and a whine. Hermione sighed as she walked up, and looked at him with a look that said, "sorry." It was one that Angeal gave them a lot after he got the puppy. Ron chuckled as Neville got back up.

"Keep a leash on your puppy Hermione." He joked, and Hermione smiled.

"Oh so you did tell him!"

"What did you think I wouldn't?" Harry muttered, a little annoyed.

"Well I mean… yes. Yes I did think that you wouldn't tell him." Hermione said, looking at him very seriously. "Might as well tell the truth." Harry glared at her as Neville turned to Ron.

"Hermione wrote to me and told me everything! And I figured you wouldn't have that book so here you go!" He said happily, handing him a black journal. Hermione blinked before blushing.

"Oh, that was my gift to you too… I'm sorry Ron…" She said, handing over her's. Ron sighed and took both.

"No no, it's fine. Harry gave me one too. Maybe one of your's will be more accurate." He said, looking through Neville's gift. After a few moment's of silence, he looked up at Neville. "None of this is correct."

Neville just shrugged. "I didn't hear it a lot. It's the thought that counts."

As Ron and Neville started to argue, Hermione turned to Harry smiling. "So I looked into it over the break and found a way to make your eye's look like they did before."

"Is that necessary?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Wouldn't someone asked some questions?" Hermione asked, looking confused at him.

"Nah, who will really notice my eyes are the wrong _shade_ of green?"

xXx

As it turns out, the change from "Lily Potter" green eyes to "Sephiroth" green eyes was noticed by someone. And gained unfavorable results.

After Christmas Break, classes went back to normal finally. Dumbledore, after the Ministry had Aurours search every nook and cranny of the school for the mysterious troll killer, decided that it was safe to go back to regular classes. He had also managed to get a new DADA teacher durning the break surprisingly, one everyone was hoping to break the curse on the position since he will be starting from the middle of the year. Harry was surprised to recognize the man as the one that took him back to his relatives back when he was eight.

Turns out his name was Professor Remus J. Lupin, but all Harry can think of him is Uncle Mooney.

But as happy that some of his earliest memories in this life were coming back to him, Potions managed to put a stop to it by being even harder this semester.

Snape had looked at him once, narrowed his eyes, and preceded to be even harder on him. Harry was mad at the turn of events, but Ron, being the dramatic person he was, took it out of proportion.

"How dare he!" Ron seethed, glaring down at his shoes as the group walked down the hall. "That potion wasn't perfect but it was closer in color than Malfoy's was!"

"It really doesn't matter Ron," Harry told him, paying more attention to the windows, watching the snow fall as they walked. Ron turned his glare on him.

"Don't you care about how awful he treats you?!"

Harry shrugged, glancing at him. He did, a little. Mostly because it was going to ruin his grade in that class, which could be bad since he wasn't doing a lot of Transfiguration. Ron seemed to take his non-answer as well as he always did and looked like he was about to go off on him when Hermione stepped forward and whispered in his ear. Harry looked back at the window, not needing enhanced hearing to know what they were saying.

If he was lucky, Hermione would just be telling Ron to calm down, but she wouldn't have to whisper it if that was the case. No, Angeal was reminding Genesis of how awful Hojo treated him, and how that fit in to the current situation, as his friend had done multiple times in the past. Harry could never get himself to tell him stop, as he liked that Angeal cared about him, but he disliked how delicate Genesis would speak for a few hours after.

He glanced back at them, and for a moment it was like they really were Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth again.

So, maybe it was time to bring back to bring back Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Have you guys done your Transfiguration homework yet?" He asked, smiling at them, trying to act the least like Sephiroth. Hermione pulled away from whispering to Ron and, of course, nodded happily. Ron made a so-so motion with his hand, looking a lot more subdue then before, but not as much as he would have if Harry had let Hermione finish. And Neville, blessed Neville, broke through the awkward air that was forming by shaking his head no vigorously.

"Of course not! A whole essay on people turning into animals?! Not right!"

"Neville!" Hermione cried, looking affronted. "You need to do your homework! You don't have to become an animagus and it's completely consensual!"

"Yea, I mean...you have to hold a mandrake leaf on your tongue for like a week," Ron said, stopping to look at them. "That would be tough to make someone do."

"A lot of things are tough to make someone do. It doesn't stop mad scientists!" Neville said, waving his arms around. He stopped for a second. "Or a mad wizard! A mad wizard scientist! A scientific wizard!"

"..." Hermione's expression slowly changed from anger to concern. "Zack do you want to talk about those four years?"

"Nope. I'm good. Got over it in the life stream. Maybe Sephiroth does?" Zack, for it was Zack in the expression, said, smiling a puppy smile, before running off the other way. "Need to get my books for next class!"

Damn him, Harry thought, bring their concern attention back to him. They didn't even have a next class for a while. Lunch hadn't even truly started!

xXx

 ** _Ok, so I was thinking about bringing in some Turks, and maybe Hojo. Since they are rumored to have jenova cells. Thoughts?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You can't be serious..."_

 _"Of course I'm Sirius, Merlin Lily you think you would know this by now."_

 _"Padfoot this isn't a time for joking,"_

 _A sigh. "I know, I know. But look, I do think it's for the best. I would be the first person they would come after. Wormtail can just totally fly under their radar."_

 _"... If you're sure Sirius..."_

 _"Of course I'm sure, I just want you two and little Harry to be safe and happy. And you'll be safe if you switch to Wormtail."_

xXx

Harry slowly opened his eyes, slightly confused at the dream. He knew it was a memory, he had been getting a lot of them since Lupin had started working at the school, but the ones like that, where he overheard his parents talk from his room were scattered and confusing. He didn't have much context to go on. It was like his parents thought he could understand them didn't want to upset a little barely a year old baby by talking in front of him.

Or maybe they would tell by his eyes that he was smarter than a normal baby.

As Sephiroth, thanks to Jenova and mako and some training, he had an eidetic memory. From the time he was 6 years old, when he had been experimented on enough that he gained the skill, he remembered almost anything that happened around him. It made him an excellent strategist, even if he didn't have the knack for it like Genesis did. Even after he had Jenova erase his memories, the skill never left, leaving him with almost play by play of his and Cloud's fights to examine and agonize over in the Lifestream when he had nothing better to do.

At least, until the end there when he decided to just let Jenova do what Jenova wanted.

When he got reborn though… Some of the skill left him, most probably thanks to the lessoning of Jenova and Mako in his system. There were ways that he could use his magic to substitute Mako and the Jenova cells, but as a baby, he hadn't even been aware there was something that needed to be enhanced. So many of his early childhood memories faded as he grew older, but never quite left. His memory wasn't as good as before, but it was still miles ahead of a normal humans.

And since Christmas, and Remus J. Lupin's start of teaching there at Hogwarts, his memories of his parents were coming back slowly, scattered and confusing. Things after that Halloween, with his relatives, were less scattered, as he had been older then. Most of the memories were unimportant, like him being entertained by Padfoot or Pongs, or his mother feeding him.

This one though… There were talking about what led up to that night. He hadn't looked anything about his parents up just, being busy with his friends, then the stone, then the change in attitude Snape suddenly gave him. But certainly, he would of heard something about Wormtail and how the secret location got out, whether he died after being tortured and made to told, or just told in fear, or betrayed them completely.

He sat up, frowning. He hadn't talked to Professor Lupin since he got there, a little afraid how he would react to him remembering him, more wanting to see if the teacher would seek him out. So far he hasn't, but Harry needed to talk to him. He had let the ball rest in Professor Lupin's court for too long, and he was taking it back.

He got up, slipped on his shoes and robe, before going to go wake Professor Lupin up.


	9. Chapter 9

So as it turns out, trying to go talk to your professor in the middle of the night doesn't work. Mainly because Harry didn't know where the professors lived.

He had never really given much thought to it. The one he needed usually, Professor McGonagall, had a room in the Gryffindor Tower. He just kinda assumed that all Professors would be that easy to find. He was really letting himself go, to overlook such a major fact. He frowned, and thought back to the troll incident. He was going to have to start training again, and reading more books. He had somewhat of an excuse back at the Dursleys, being a child and not allowed to leave often. But now, other than classes, he had an entire castle to work with and he needed to take advantage of it. He was already 11! When Sephiroth was 11 he was already a master at swordsman ship!

(At the same time though, he will never put himself through that kinda of training again, not with a more human body.)

But while trying to find Professor Lupin in the middle of the night didn't work, he did end of finding someone he didn't even want to talk to.

"You can't just ignore me Potter!" Draco Malfoy said angrily, following him as he tried to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower as sneakily as he could. "You've been ignoring me all school year-"

That was true at least. He _had_ been ignoring the Malfoy all school year. Mostly because he reminded him of Rufus Shinra almost as soon as he opened his mouth, just more annoying, and Harry decided not to even bring someone like that into his life again. Ever. The only Shinra he had ever liked, even a little, was Lazard, and he wasn't even technically a Shinra.

But now, he had an annoying 11 year old following him, making more noise than he would like. It was late, Filch and his cat were out patrol, not to mention teachers every so often. And he had been stupid enough not to take the cloak, assuming that once he got to Lupin he wouldn't need to hide-

A sudden thought came to him, and he looked at Malfoy, who looked startled at the acknowledgment that he was there.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, making sure not to sound curious or confused. He refused to actually let him know that he wanted an answer. Malfoy blinked at the sudden question before huffing.

"As if you don't know! Weasley challenged me to a duel and I'm not letting the blood traitor call me a coward by not showing up!"

Harry thought back to the dorms right before he left, and remembered Ron was soundly asleep, even snoring. Now, it was possible that his friend was faking being asleep to trick him and left afterwards, but the more likely answer was-

"He tricked you."

"You don't think I know that by now?" Malfoy hissed. "Here I thought you Gryffindors where supposed to be honest."

"That is nowhere in the sorting hat song." Harry shook his head before turning to leave. "I'm going back to my dorm."

"No wait, help me get back to mine!" Malfoy said quickly, maybe even a little desperately. Harry turned back to look at him with an raised eyebrow.

"I see absolutely no reason for me to do that."

"I'll tell!" Malfoy cossed his arms, trying hard not to look desperate. If Harry was actually an 11 year old he might even believe it. "If I get caught because I got lost, I'll tell them you were with me then ditched me."

"Please they'll never believe you. I'm Gryffindor's golden boy right now."

"That's what you think!" Malfoy said a little smugly, as if he thought he found a foothold in the argument. Harry almost found that funny. "I heard some of the Professors. Snape of course hates you, but McGonagall isn't very happy with you either. You never do your work, and you drag Neville into it. Lupin even thinks you're a trouble maker!"

The last one gave Harry pause. Trouble maker? What could he have possibly done since Christmas to make Lupin think he was a trouble maker? It was only February, and besides the potion incident with Neville and the flies….

He frowned. He would definably need to talk to him tomorrow. As soon as he could. But for right now…

"Wait where are you going-" Malfoy cut himself off for being too loud as Harry walked away and left him.

xXx

"You challenged Malfoy to a duel?"

"What?" Ron asked tiredly, blinking to get the sleep from his eyes to actually look up at Harry. "What time is it?"

"5:30. Be glad I waited until daylight."

Ron sat up and glanced at the room. "… you didn't. It's still dark."

"Well I thought about waiting until daylight but then I got bored. Now answer the question."

"….what was it again?" Ron asked sighing. It was too early for Sephiroth right now.

"Why did you challenged Malfoy to a duel?"

"He was bragging. It got annoying-"

"I can relate." Harry interrupted and gave Ron a pointed look he decided to ignore.

"So, anyway," He snapped, not liking the interruption. "I decided to knock him down a peg and challenge him to a duel that I would never go to. Hopefully get him caught, but at the very least make him miss out on some sleep." He paused and looked at Harry, more closely. "How do ou even know that? Did you sleep last night?" Harry rolled his eyes.

" _Yes_." He was silent for a moment. "…for a bit. I woke up around 3 and needed to go talk to Professor Lupin."

"Then you found Malfoy, and hopefully didn't get in trouble?" Ron asked, completely not concerned what so ever. Not one bit.

"Of course not. I am almost offended. But yes, I did run into Malfoy after I realized I don't know where Lupin lives." Harry huffed, suddenly looking annoyed. "He tried to blackmail me into helping him back to his own dorm. I just left him there."

Ron couldn't help it, he laughed. Just the thought of Harry looking at a smug Malfoy blankly before turning a leaving him was funny. But not funny enough to justify being hit with a pillow for Neville.

"Can you two shut up it's too early…" The black haired boy said, muffled into a pillow. Harry and Ron glanced at each other before getting their wands out. Harry quickly muttered the silence charm, making sure Neville couldn't wake their other two roommates up, as Ron swish and flicked and made Neville float. Harry was sure Neville was cursing at them, and he was certainly flailing and glaring as they led him down stairs. Harry was even more sure of the lecture they were going to get that, from Hermione. She was always protective of her puppy.

But he still couldn't stop his amusement, enjoying this chance to act like a child with his friends while he still could. Ron felt it too, if the smirk on his face meant anything.

"Oh come on Neville, you would of have to have gotten up soon anyway!"

xXx

 _ **Ok so the first year is wrapping up fast, besides the whole trying to tell Lupin thing. And I'm trying to add non reincarnation characters in this, so I have a favor to ask.**_

 _ **Tell me what you would like to see. It could be plot, as I only have a loose one with Harry so any side plots could happen. It could just be something funny and day to day, because I love writing that and its fun to write these soldiers as kids. And these would be the last few chapters before Cloud and Arieth and Vincent show up, so lets get some Soldier First class Bonding up in here!**_ __

 _ **So yeah, send me ideas. Also, do you guys want these chapters to be longer? If they are longer, they are going to take longer to write. What do you guys think?**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione Granger was, at one point, just a normal girl.

She went, and excelled at school. She tried hard to make friends, even if no one lasted past the school year. She had two parents with steady jobs who loved her and provided for her. So what if some things ever so often move toward her by themselves? So what if the cookie jar had moved from the counter to where she was on the floor without anyone seeing when she was five? There, of course, had to be a logical explanation to all of it.

And then she turned 11, and an older woman in a robe had shown up at her doorstep with a letter to a Wizarding School. Her parents, obviously didn't believe her and were about to call the police when the older woman, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, started making things in their house float, and even transfigured a coffee table into a pig for added measure. And then everything just clicked with Hermione.

As soon as that magic came anywhere near her, she wasn't just a normal girl anymore. She was a witch, and more importantly, she was Soldier First Class Angeal Hewley.

And she was going to do something right this lifetime.

xXx

Hermione looked up from her book and frowned as the door to her compartment opened and a boy with black hair came in, looking for something.

"Lost my toad Trevor." He said, knealing down and looking under the seats, as if there was room for a toad. "Have you seen him? My Gran would have a fit if I lost him." He looked up at her with an expression so Zack Fair it almost hurt for her to look at and she was talking before she realized it.

"I'll help you find him." She got up, putting her book up to not lose it. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked before smiling, big and easily, in a way she hasn't seen in years. It was almost starting to make her suspious.

"Neville Longbottom, at your service miss!"

xXx

She opened the compartment door and just paused as a red head and a boy with distinctive green eyes looked at her. For a second it almost felt like she was opening the door for a meeting again with Sephiroth and Genesis, but then she blinked and she was back on the train. Suddenly the redhead didn't look to much like Genesis, with his hair to red and to many freckles, and the boy with green eyes definitely looked different from Sephiroth, with his messy black hair and glasses.

"….are you just going to stand there?" The redhead said, in a tone that made her bristle. She had always hated when Genesis would use a similar tone with her, or anyone for that matter, but she had always let it go because Genesis had been her friend since childhood. But she had never met this boy.

"I have you know that I was looking for a toad for another boy." She glanced at his wand in his hand and the rat in his lap. "Were you about to do magic? Go on, don't let me stop you."

The boy glared at her but started the spell anyway. She felt she was a little to smug when it failed, but she was a 11-year-old girl this time, not a grown Soldier, so she felt she earned feeling a little smug. The black haired boy just glanced between them amused, with an expression in his eyes that reminded her a bit too much of Sephiroth, _sane_ Sephiroth.

xXx

"I'm glad we're in the same house Hermione!" Neville said happily, bouncing along beside her as they followed the Prefect to the tower. She had to smile back, no matter how mad Ron had made her with that argument at the table. His attitude was just infectious, much like her old student's.

She was starting to get to suspious about how similar Neville was to Zack, but she couldn't tell if Zack was with here with her or if it's just because Neville was 11 and Zack always acted like a child. She'll have to watch him, before asking him. She didn't want to seem weird or insane to someone who actually wanted to be her friend if she was wrong.

"I am too Neville." She said just as happily.

xXx

She was staring at Harry. She knew she was, but she couldn't help it. Neville had kept most of her attention, with the obvious likeness to Zack, but Harry had started to gain her attention in less, overt ways.

Most of the time, it seemed he took nothing seriously, much to Ron's annoyance. But there were times when he just frowned and looking at nothing, or times when his face would just go blank. These are the times when she could see shades of Sephiroth, but what really got her attention was the look he got in his eyes sometimes, that almost made his emerald green eyes look a few shades lighter.

He looked over and caught her staring. "…Hermione?" He asked in a quiet voice, glancing back at where Ron was trying to get through a potion's essay. She was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She said, looking away and back to her own work. "You're eyes just remind me of someone."

Harry was silent for a long time, and Hermione could feel his eyes on her but she kept her focus on her work. She didn't really have another explanation for her being weird and could only hope that he would let it go.

"…People say I get them from my mother." Harry said quietly, dashing her hopes of him just letting it go. She winced before she could stop it. Sephiroth had gotten his eyes from his "mother" after all and all that ended in was pain and death. She knew it wasn't the same, not at all, but it still brought up bad memories.

She got up and left with her things before Harry could say more.

xXx

Ok, by now she was almost sure Neville was Zack. Because Zack would be the only one _stupid enough to go out in the middle of the night to see a three headed dog._

"Z-Neville this is a really stupid idea!" She tried to scold him, but she had a feeling that some of it was lost in the quietness in her voice. She glanced around, keeping an eye out for Finch and Mrs. Norris as they made their way to the third floor.

"You didn't have to come." He muttered back, thankfully keeping quiet. He was actually better at stealth then she thought he would be, making her think that maybe he did remember his time as a Soldier. She still wasn't sure why she herself suddenly remembered, so she couldn't know if the same has happened to Neville. Or Harry. Or Ron, because as much as he makes her mad, she recognized those tones of voice he uses and those are _all_ Genesis.

"Of course I did, I need to make sure you're alright." She said, voice stern. Neville glanced back at her a little surprised, and Hermione realized that she had used her teaching voice from before. Oh well.

They got to the door, and with one more glance to make sure nobody was around to catch them, Neville slowly opened it.

"We could still stop this Neville…." She muttered, suddenly a little afraid of the three headed dog that might be in there and wishing for a sword in her hand. For once, she really hoped Harry had just been acting like a child and making up a story to annoy Ron and that there wasn't a three headed dog behind the door.

But then that brought up what could be there, to get it forbidden.

Neville ignored her quiet statement and peaked inside before just _walking in_. Hermione gasped and quickly went in after him. Surely it was safe right? Because even Neville wouldn't be stupid enough to go into a room with a three headed dog without protection-

But he did. Right there, in the middle of the room, was a three headed dog, asleep next to a trap door. At least he only walked in with the dog asleep, not awake but _still_.

" _Neville_ -" She started, glaring at the boy, before cutting herself off and tensing as the door shut behind them, very _loudly_. She risked a glance at the dog, who was starting to growl at the rude wake up call.

xXx

"Harry!" Hermione scream, seeing the Troll move to bat away her friend. He would be squished! Panicking, she tried to think of a spell to help- a useless fire spell at the tip of her tongue- when _Masamune_ suddenly appeared and cut through the Troll like butter.

Hermione froze in shock, staring as the sword fell to the ground from Harry's hands and disappeared, almost like a body into the Lifestream. Harry was Sephiroth then-she had her suspicions. Did he know what just happened? She quickly looked at her friend, how looked paler than normal and shaking, clutching his hands together. She frowned worried, hurrying over to him. Summoning that sword must of taken a lot out of him, especially if he didn't remember being able to do that.

"Harry?" It took a moment for Harry to look up at her, but he did with wide eyes. Hermione walked up to him slowly at first then quickly, gently pushing down his shoulders. "Sit down and stay with them alright? I don't think anyone is hurt too bad, so I'm going to get whatever treasure is in the next room. Then we can leave alright?"

He nodded slowly, looking tried and dazed. She was afraid he was going into shock, but Ron and Neville would just come back and do all this again if she didn't get the treasure. She waited a moment to make sure Harry wouldn't pass out immediately, before running into the next room.

She'll talk to him afterwards, and make sure everyone was ok. She was going to protect them this time.

xXx

 _ **So Hermione's thoughts up until that point. So just to be clear, the memories come back when they are exposed to magic other than their own. So Harry Ron and Neville since birth pretty much, while Muggleborn Hermione wouldn't remember until she got her letter.**_

 _ **I was thinking about doing that for the others too, to give other people the limelight. Who do you want to see next?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was weird, when it happened.

One moment, he was 29, and still alive. He was healthy, thanks to the Lifestream and the Goddess, and was debating what to do with his new found siblings in Deepground.

Then he was a baby, no more than a few months old, in a house full of noise.

He couldn't help it, in a baby's body. He cried.

xXx

Ron liked his new life.

He really, really did. His parents were wonderful, and nothing like his adoptive parents from before. They were kind, and great, and definably related to him. Everyone in the house was, judging by the bright red hair everywhere.

He liked his older brothers, all for different reasons. Bill and Charlie were fun, in that almost adult older sibling way. They let him get away with more things, and didn't rat him out to mom and dad when he snuck out with ride a broom. They even let him try magic out with their wands. Percy reminded him of Angeal, and that was nice. He's pretty sure Percy talked to him the most, as he was the one brother in the family that would make fun of him for liking studying. Ron even got him into a bit of poetry when he got old enough to talk in full sentences. The twins were fun to hang out with, even if they turned his teddy bear (that he most certainly didn't like thank you very much) into a spider. But he learned a lot of cool pranking things from them over the years, that he wished he knew in his past life. He would love to see Sephiroth's face if he got hit with one of those.

They all were pretty cut and dry, as far as things went. They were his older brothers, and while they were all different, they were all still Weasleys at the core. Even himself had started picking up a few things over the years. The only sibling that was truly different, was his sister.

He loved her. Of course he did. She was his little sister, even if the gap between them was only a little bigger than the gap between him and Angeal. Despite being about 9 months younger than him, Angeal always acted like the older sibling, so Genesis never got the chance to be an older sibling. It was a good thing, he supposed. He wasn't older brother material then, way to obsessive about everything. He was a jerk to his precious brother and best friend.

He didn't even realize how far Angeal had fallen when…

But not his life. He had a chance to do it over. He was going to be a good big brother, no matter what!

And he was… well, he was pretty sure. Ginny had never seemed like a normal little kid, but then he hadn't spent much time around little children so who knows. But he still tried his best. And she seemed to adore him, especially when they were younger. She would follow him around everywhere. It was… nice, to know that he had gotten at least a little better in this new life that he was sure had been given to him by the Goddess.

xXx

He was five, and sitting in his room. Percy was out doing something in town, so he got the room to himself for a few hours. Which was good, because he wasn't sure he could explain to Percy why his five year old brother was writing out poetry. Excellent poetry, really, no matter what Sephiroth ever said.

He leaned back on the bed and looked at what he had written. He had asked for an empty book specifically for this purpose, but he could not seem to bring himself to write even to the end of the prologue. He just… couldn't. It felt like a disservice to his Goddess.

She was the one to give him this new life, he was sure of it, and who was he to throw that back in her face by oppressing about his past life, especially with trying to bring back the story that had so closely followed his own life with his friends.

He was no longer a prisoner in this life, of anything. Should he really be trying to bring anything from that world? He frowned, staring at the mostly empty book in frustration.

"Ron!" He jumped as his sister came in, yelling his name happily. He shut the book and moved it aside, just in time for Ginny to jump onto the bed, laughing as she bounced up once.

"Hey! Don't bounce on my bed!" He said, reaching to grab her. She laughed again, leaning back from his reach, but still sat down as requested.

"I haven't seen you all day! Let's go out to the field and pick flowers!"

He had to smile. His little sister's smile was infectious. He could worry about Loveless later.

"Alright alright. Let's go ask mom."

xXx

He's eight and looking everywhere for his sister. She had wandered off, and it was his job to find her. All their brothers were at Hogwarts already, so it fell on him to keep Ginny out of trouble.

Well, that's not quite right. As a 29-ish (does the new life count as those years too?) general, he was plenty responsible to be taking care of a 7 year old. However, as an 8 year old boy, he should probably be telling his mother that his little sister had left the funeral service and let her deal with it. But, honestly, he was bored too, as bad as it sounded, and hopefully he could find Ginny and get back before the end of it.

He didn't even know the person who died. It was their "neighbor," from across the field. Mom and Dad rarely talk to them, and rarely talk about them, so he never really thought much of them. But they still went to her funeral, after she was in an accident, which is fine with him. It was polite after all, and he really doesn't know how close his parents actually are with their neighbors. What he didn't like was dragging him and Ginny along. He could have kept an eye on her.

Better than he was now. She wasn't anywhere in the house, or near the woods. If she wasn't in the field with the flowers, then that meant she went into the woods for whatever reason and he was definably going to go get mom.

"Ron!"

He sighed in relief, seeing the red hair clearly, even though the flowers and grass she was sitting in. He could also see some blond hair next to her as he neared. He blinked, feeling confused. He had never seen this girl before. Was she a neighbor that he didn't know about?

"This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny introduced, keeping her voice down. "She's our neighbor,"

Oh. That explained why the little girl looked so depressed. Lovegood was the last name of the woman who died, so this must be her daughter. He cleared his throat, holding out his hand, acting every bit like the General he once was. "I'm Ron Weasly. Nice to meet you."

She huffed, almost sounding like a laugh, and took his hand. "Nice to meet you too…" She said quietly, before going back to messing with the flowers around them. He debated if he should say anything else before just looking at his sister.

"Mom's going to kill us."

"It'll be fine." Ginny said, checking her watch. "The service should still be 30 minutes. We'll just have to go back in 20." She glanced at Luna before leaning closer to him and dropping her voice. "I wanted to make her feel better, so I took her to our special flower spot."

He nodded slowly, glancing at her again. She was still messing with the flowers, but was peeking at them through her bangs. "That was a good idea Ginny, but maybe don't talk about someone that's sitting less than a foot away." He said in a normal volume. Ginny squeaked, quickly turning to Luna and apologizing, with over the top hand movements. Luna laughed, that almost sounded like a huff, as she tried to tell Ginny that it was alright.

Ron had an inkling that Ginny had done that on purpose, just to get a laugh out of the sad girl. It sounded like something his sister would do.

xXx

He's 11 and pushing his cart along with his family down the train station. He was excited. It was his first year at Hogwarts. He had been hearing stories of the school all his life, and he couldn't wait to at least see it, much less explore it.

The only thing that he wasn't looking forward to was that he would have to leave Ginny and Luna. He was going to miss them, even if it was only a few months. He didn't like just leaving them. Even in his past life, he waited an extra year before join the army to wait for Angeal to be old enough as well. But he couldn't just not go to Hogwarts this year, and he's not leaving them alone. They'll have each other.

"I can survive without you, you know." His sister said, moving from their mom over to him. He huffed.

"You sure? I know it'll be hard." He said back, making sure it was dramatic. He always did have a thing for theater and his sister seemed to love it. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Luna will keep me together." He paused as they got near the platform. "I'll send you lots of flowers, to make sure you aren't lonely yourself."

"What, like a big boquet at Christmas?" He asked, amused at the thought.

"Well I would, but most of them will be dead by then." She paused. "I'll send you some when they first bloom in the spring, how's that?"

"That'd be nice." He smiled and their conversation was done as Ginny's attention was drawn from him to the black haired boy that had asked their mom for help.

xXx

He was still eleven, and looking for someone to sit with on the train. Honestly, he had found multiple seats already on this train, but he wanted someone specific. He only had a sandwich that his mom packed him, and one he didn't even like. He just needed to find someone that looked like they had some extra coins to buy him something off the trolly.

He caught a glimpse of the black haired boy from before though a compartment door and paused. Everything he had looked new, if he remembered 15 minutes ago correctly. He must have a little money right? He opened the door.

"Hi is anyone sitting there? I'm Ron Weasley…"

xXx

He was still eleven and he was going to kill Harry. He's not sure how, or why, they had become friends, but they had in the last few months. And it's not all bad, he supposed. Harry was nice, most of the time, and was helpful when it came to most homework, until Hermione. It was just…

He was so annoying! It was like he made sure to do everything that would get on his nerves! Some days, such as today after arguing with him for an hour about the Transfiguration homework, he just wanted to strangle the black haired boy!

He sighed and glanced over at Harry, who was looking at his homework intensely as he worked. Ignoring the strange déjà vu feeling he got, Ron grabbed his papers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, not looking up at him. Ron felt his temper rising.

"Anywhere but here." He snapped and walked out. He didn't look behind him to see if that had made Harry look up. He just went back to the common room and sat down on the couch.

He stared at the fire for a long moment before sighing. That, maybe, was a little harsh. Harry was a good friend. He was just 11. Nobody his physical age would act like him, a 29 year old. He knew that. He should apologize. Or, like, just be extra nice and not mention it again.

Besides, it wasn't like Harry was worse than Sephiroth ever was.

xXx

Thoughts? Guesses? Theories? Things you want to see? If you leave it in a review, it'll probably appear in the story, because while I have a kinda plot, I still need fluff for chapters. So, you know…. Things you would find funny.

Review please! Neville's next!


	12. Chapter 12

Arieth actually asked him about the reincarnation. He was the one she talked it through with, being right next to her since the time that she had died.

It was frighteningly simple, in an extraordinary complicated kind of way. Arieth, using her cetra powers, would take each and every soul that had a harmful amount of Jenova cells in their blood stream. That, of course, didn't include the Second Class and below SOLDIERs, or any of the Turks as they were only enhanced with Mako. And while the special Mako Hojo used _had_ a little bit of Jenova's genes, it was just enough to cause the Mako to attach itself to the person, instead of just killing them slowly. It just didn't cause enough of an reaction with the Lifestream to justify stealing dozens, probably close to hundreds, of souls out of the fuel of the world here, in this dimension.

So she would locate the souls causing a dark blip on the Lifestream, which unfortunately included the only two alive First Class SOLDIERs, Spike and Genesis, and push them through a portal into a new dimension. This shift would, of course, change some of their powers that are just too ingrained into their souls for it to ever be left out. First, and most importantly, it takes away most of Jenova's influence, leaving only the bare minimum required for the soul. Unfortunately, in Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, the three of them need a certain amount in their souls to function correctly, as they were born with Jenova in their blood and their souls had grown to adapt to the dark presence. Cloud and anyone else that happens to go, however, would have a smaller amount needed and so would get extra powers some other way that aligns with the rules for the new world.

As for himself, neither had an idea how much Jenova's cells he needed in his soul, as he had both gotten years of the special Mako as a proper ranked SOLDIER and then an actual amount, however small, of the cells when he made it to first class. Then the four years of experiments and... well, there's a reason it wasn't sticking with Hojo, but it doesn't change the fact that the cells were there, in spades, and weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Do you really think this could work?" He had asked, looking away from the bright light in the distance to his girlfriend. She smiled and clenched her fists, looking determined, and he had to admit she looked beautiful like that.

"Of course it will!" She had said. "I talked it over with the other Cetras and they are willing to help. And once Jenova's gone the Lifestream can heal and be whole again. Humans will have its own problems, they always will, but the others are more ok with all of us leaving if Jenova leaves too."

He nodded glancing at the portal again. It was very... inviting to say the least. He knew, on some level, that it was the Jenova cells within him, reacting the exact way Arieth had explained to him before she had set it up, but that didn't really change how inviting he was, nor did it change his irresistible curiosity about what was on the other side.

But then he suddenly registered what Arieth had said, snapping him out of what ever trance he had fallen in as he looked back at his girlfriend. He had walked halfway to the portal without even realizing it, he noted, before making eye contact with Arieth.

"What do you mean, _all of us_?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. Arieth giggled and he could only assume he was making his confused puppy face, but he didn't have time for that now. The quick break of the trance was about to be over and he already wanted to look back at the white. But he forced himself to look at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Silly Sally," she said, looking more amused than she had a right to be in this situation. "Do you think I was going to let my boyfriend leave me behind once again?" She paused for a second but not nearly long enough for Zack to get a word in edge wise. "Oh don't forget to give them their gifts!"

He opened his mouth to respond to that, however short it had to be as the white light was getting more and more compelling, when suddenly the white light turned blinding. He cried out in shock and covered his eyes from the shine, only just making out the voice of his girlfriend.

"Don't do anything stupid until I can find you this time Zack!"

xXx

And then, suddenly, the light went out, replaced with a much softer, colorful lights from a stick that a lady was holding out to him. He frowned, slightly confused and dazed from the dramatic shift, and reached from the stick, curious to how it worked.

And then he saw how small and chubby his hands and arms were. Oh yeah, reincarnation. He was a baby.

"Frank," the woman called, causing him to look up again from his new, small hand. "Come look at Neville."

 _Neville_? His new name was Neville? That was new. And it sounded almost like a lame name, but also one that would fit in well with a name like Arieth, or Cloud, or Sephiroth, or Angeal, or Genisis, or-

Ok so he was the only one with a normal name apparently. He supposed that, that would mean he was the one with a weird name not everyone else, but the VP was named Rufus, which was pretty normal right? So-

His thoughts were cut off as a man walked into the room and Zack- Neville he guessed now- was surprised that he had managed to forget that the two adults were something he was trying to think about.

Shit, being a baby with an adult mind would be hard.

xXx

The woman was his new mother, Alice, and the man was his new father, Frank. They were nice, but the thought of replacing his, Zack's, parents was almost too much. It was bad enough that he hadn't gone and seen them through most of his career in Midgard, but then he had to stay away from them an extra 4 years while he was in the lab and then on the run. And then he had died. His parents didn't even know that he had died a full four years after they were told.

So, long story short, he felt too guilty over his first parents to replace them with new ones. But, he figured that it shouldn't be much of a problem. He would just be raised by them, and eventually he would grow to see them as his new parents before anyone was the wiser that something was wrong.

Only, he never got the chance. They had more or less died, when he was one. It would have been kinder if they had died, instead of being tortured into insanity with little hope of recovery. But either way, that had left him with his Grandmother Augusta, and his Uncle Algie.

There might of been a chance that he could have loved them like family, and maybe he did, a little, for his Gran. But his uncle had a drinking problem and wanted him dead from the start.

Now the thing that must be known, is that Zack never could act like a child. Sephiroth and Genesis, who had never spent much time acting like children, still matched themselves with the other children around them, to not draw much attention. It never really mattered with them, as Harry's family thought him unnatural anyways, and the Weasleys just accepted that this was how Ron was, as he still regularly acted immature around his siblings anyway. Neville, however, was often alone in the manor with only his Gran and the house elves and had no children to check his behavior with.

So Neville was considered a genius, already reading the library books by the time he was 3, and understanding concepts that took most people years. In truth, it was just Zack being an adult, but it still made Angie worried.

If the boy was a genius now, what would he be like when he got his magic? So by the time he was walking around, Neville had been having "accidents". Falling down the stairs, messing with sharp objects, dropping books on top of himself. His Gran was convinced he was the worst clutz, and became over protective of him.

And that destroyed any plan he had of trying to train.

xXx

When he was six, he realized what Arieth meant about the gifts. His Gran had no idea where the two little charm came from, but apparently they were his parents and she felt he was old enough to have them.

So she gave him a small charm bracelet, with two very familiar swords as charms. The Rapier, and the Buster sword, as small charms, about as long as his Gran's grown hand.

That couldn't be a coincidence. He smiled, taking the bracelet and making sure to keep it safe in a box under his bed.

Now he just needed to find Genesis and Angeal, to give them their gifts.

xXx

When he was seven, his uncle took a step up in trying to kill him.

He had not shown any magic, no matter how smart he seemed for a child, and his uncle had become over confidant in his attempts, not caring if his Gran saw as he could just say that he was trying to force out his magic. The fact that his Gran took that as an excuse was a blow to him, as he had come to love her as a grandmother, but he just decided to ignore it.

She wasn't his actual grandmother after all.

xXx

He was eight when his uncle had held him outside the third story window by his feet.

He had been able to dodged him before this, using the SOLDIER reflexes that he had been sure to keep up, if nothing else, but his uncle had been able to sneak up on him this time. And no matter what his memories said, he wasn't strong enough to kick off an adult as an eight year old.

So right now, being held over his death (again), all he could do was look at his uncle pleadingly, as struggling would only cause him to be dropped quicker.

"Goodbye you little brat." His uncle said, completely ignoring the pleasing look Neville had. He loosened his grip, before completely dropping dropping him as his Gran yelled his name in horror.

Neville screamed, trying to twist his body into a landing position, even if that wouldn't stopped the impact from killing him. He was a completely human right year old, of course it would kill him.

But he wasn't ready to die again! He hadn't met any of the others yet! He hadn't given Genesis and Angeal their presents yet! He hadn't even met Arieth again! He couldn't die!

He hit the ground.

xXx

And then he had bounced. He had bounced to the pond, a few feet away. His Gran had run out and to him, while he was getting out of the water dazed. She had hugged him, and cried relieved. He moved to hug her back before realizing that she was relieved that he had magic.

He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

He just really, really wanted to meet the others.

xXx

He had met Angeal almost immediately into the ride to Hogwarts.

At first he hadn't been sure that the bushy haired girl was his teacher, but the way that she had stared at him, as if she had known him, and the fact that the Buster Sword Charm that he had on the bracelet he had hidden under his sleeve had suddenly warmed.

And then she was even nice enough to help him find his toad, even though it was completely obvious that he had wanted to lose that toad on purpose and yep, this was Angeal.

xXx

The Rapier Charm warmed as a angry red headed boy joined him and Hermione in the boat, along with the black haired boy that he recognized as Harry Potter.

Looking at the red head, Neville thought he was making a face that he could clearly imagine on the other red head.

But it bothersome that Hermione and him had gotten off on such the wrong foot. Angeal and Genesis was supposed to be best friends.

xXx

First day of Transfiguration, he watched the Professor turn her desk into a pig then back. He crinkled his nose, even as she explained that they wouldn't be doing that until their later years.

This reminded him way to much of Hojo and he already hated this class.

xXx

There was a three headed dog in the third corridor.

"I'm going to the third corridor." He said quietly to Hermione, close to curfew. Hermione froze in her writing and looked at him slowly, as if he had said something crazy. Which, well, he had but that changed nothing.

"What." She said flatly, setting down her quill. "You will not."

He smiled, happy to hear the Teacher voice come out. He constantly wondered if Hermione and Ron remembered, and it was times like this that he was almost sure they did.

(He also had to wonder if Harry was someone, be it Seph or Cloud, with how he always seemed to be trolling them. But neither man seemed like the type to act like that?)

But back to the topic at hand.

"I will too." He said, acting like the 11 year old he was. He stood up. "I'll tell you what happens!"

She gaped at him, before scowling and standing up as well. "I am not leaving you to go there alone!"

Neville smiled and started to leave. That was what he was hoping she would say.

xXx

 ** _I'm not happy with this chapter. But I had rewrote it like three times, so I decided just to live with it. Tell me what you think, and what I could approve. And I hope so much that I got Zack in character. He was hard to write._**

 ** _Back to the actual story next chapter!_**


End file.
